


Super Smash Bros. Christmas Edition

by AtowncalledMalec



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Battle, Christmas, Drabble, My First Fanfic, Other, challenge, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Captain Falcon issues a challenge. Has he met his match?





	Super Smash Bros. Christmas Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks. This is my ten-year-old Nephew's first fic and boy has he got the bug! Show him some love please <3

Ryu and Ken were walking down the street at Christmas time and they bumped into Little Mac. Then they met Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Afterward, they met Meta Knight. 

Finally, they met Captain Falcon. He said, ”Show me your moves.” 

They challenged him and he defeated them all but Ryu and Ken, who teamed up to defeat captain falcon. By doing the same thing at the same time. 

"Hadoken!" said Ryu and Ken, firing blue energy from their hands. It hits Cap. Falcon in the face. 

Little Mac, Ryu, Ken, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Meta Knight got up. They had a celebration. 

THE END.  
Story by Brand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even joking, he came up with this all by himself and I'm so, so proud!


End file.
